New Years Eve
by Fiona12690
Summary: Sam and Dean ring in the new year. Wincest! Smut.


**New Year's Eve**

The party was moving into high gear. The year, finally, was coming to an end, and everyone was counting down until the midnight hour.

Another year, another New Year's Eve party.

In just a few hours, it would all be over. But for now, Dean kept drinking and Sam kept dancing, determined to ring in the new year and ring out the old. As the clock struck eleven, they both knew the final moment was nearing. From across the room, Dean locked on Sam's beautiful brown eyes. In that instant, all the noise and the loud rock music seemed to completely fade away. Dean gazed at Sam as he slowly walked toward him, his hair practically crying out to be touched.

Dean detected a strong strawberry scent as Sam tossed his gorgeous brown hair across his face. Dean looked at his watch. Eleven forty five. Just fifteen minutes until the new year. He grabbed Sam around his waist, pulled him close and whispered back into his ear, "Let's ring in the year the right way…back at the hotel."

Sam looked deeply into Dean's smoky hazel eyes. "There's hardly enough time to get to the hotel." he warned. " And I'm not doing it in the Impala."

"That's not what I had in mind at all," replied Dean as he looked around the bar. "Here," he motioned as he grabbed his brothers hand. "Follow me." Winding their way through the dancing crowd, Sam noticed the clock on the wall. Eleven forty eight. Time was running out if they were going to do this right.

The hallway Dean took Sam down was dark, but at least it was quieter. A row of doors on each wall gave them hope. Maybe there was a place for them behind one of them. Dean cracked open the first door, but shut it abruptly when he heard heavy moaning. Sam opened the second door, but shut it quickly when he heard someone else on the phone. "We're screwed," he whispered. "We're not going to make it." Dean checked the time. Eleven fifty. "We'll make it," he murmured as he opened a third door to discover a closet barely big enough for them both. He grabbed Sam by the arm and shut the door behind them.

They faced each other in the pitch black darkness, Sam feeling Dean's hot breath brushing his cheek. "We have just a few minutes," he said.

The walls of the closet pulsed as the muffled music from the club grew louder. Sounds of crowd had told them that everyone began to dance more wildly, sensing that the new year was only minutes away. Sam's tongue danced across Dean's lips. Sam began to lower himself down between Dean's legs until Dean stopped him and pulled him back up.

"No time for that Sammy," he warned as his smooth, large hands began probing Sam's ass. Sam let out a soft moan of pleasure as Dean pulled down Sam's all the way, letting them drop to the floor.

"Dean, Dean." Sam said, stuttering and probably slurring. "I want you to fuck me."

As Sam got closer, Dean stood up and they embraced, pulling their naked chests together our cocks colliding on impact. Sam felt so warm to Dean, almost hot as their skin slid together. Their mouths met, then their tongues and they kissed, passionately. Their hands running down the muscles of each others back, moving up to the back of each other heads, playing with one another hair.

Dean turned Sam in his arms and positioned himself onto his knees so that Sam ass was propped up with easy access to his puckered up hole. Sam gripped at the wall as Dean started rubbing, sinking his fingers inside. "You love those fingers?" Dean would ask.

Sam never answered, he was to busy moaning. Soon enough Sam and Dean were ready. Dean positioned himself near Sam's enterance who let his body ease into it for a second and then slid all the way down, balls deep onto Dean's cock.

You could hear the flesh on flesh slapping down the hall over the music. You could also hear the grunting and moaning and screaming too. Sam dropped his head into Dean's neck and let his brother pound into him. Dean's legs were pumping so hard, Sam screamed that he had never been fucked like this before, so deep and hard at the same time. Only porn stars can get fucked this hard, and at the moment Sam was feeling like one.

The alcohol in both of them had numbed their sexual sensations. And while the action was hot and it was so far feeling beyond incredible. So taking control as Sam did he looked at Dean's face as he pulled himself away from Dean and pushed his brother to the ground before seating himself back on his brother's nine inch cock and gently pulling his hips up before sliding back down.

Keeping the pace, riding him slow and steady, watching his face twist as Sam moved up then down again. "Beg me." Sam growled, smiling, playing. "Beg to fuck me hard." But he broke free from his little brother's grip, he had over powered him, not that Sam was surprised. Dean grabbed Sam and threw him from his lap.

Dean moved in closer towards Sam, sliding his cock all the way up his little brother's ass. Sam threw his head back, gritting his teeth as Dean moved further up inside him faster and faster. Harder and harder. They could hear the crowd counting down. _10, 9, 8, 7..._

Sam felt Dean's thick cock throbbing, his abs tightening as he got his release. Dean began kissing him, deep and passionate as Sam felt his brother's warm hot cum starting to spread through his insides moving through him, warming him from the inside out.

_6, 5, 4, 3..._

" Dean!" Sam screamed out his own pleasure. He felt the hot splashes of his own liquid on his stomach and chest.

_2, 1. Happy New Year._

Before pulling Sam into a passionate kiss Dean whispered in his brother's ear. " Happy New Year Sammy."

**A/N: OK thank you for reading my new story and first Wincest smut. **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
